


Elements: Water

by FoxRafer



Series: Elements: A Ficlet Series [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fourth anniversary celebration at <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a>. These will be four separate, standalone stories connected by a common theme. Craig isn't having a fling with all four people at the same time. I'm far too much of a romantic for that. :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elements: Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth anniversary celebration at [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/). These will be four separate, standalone stories connected by a common theme. Craig isn't having a fling with all four people at the same time. I'm far too much of a romantic for that. :-)

They'd hiked across open pasture greeting a few cows as they passed to reach this spot. Nondescript, neither ugly nor particularly beautiful, even color seemed muted here, everything washed with a stain of grey. Long-unused railroad tracks now snaked into weeds and creeping saltbush, an abandoned water tower stood across from them, blackened from years of being painted with hissing coal.

Craig glanced at Marton who seemed to both meld into and stand out in the landscape. The reddish tint in his hair more vibrant, his eyes more acute and sensitive, and yet he almost disappeared into the background, morphing into the straw-like grasses that surrounded them.

"Why are we here?" he asked, now staring at the rotting wood of the water tower. It made him think of _Petticoat Junction_ and he unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, thinking of the two of them done up like Billie Jo and Bobbie Jo, hair flipped and bouffanted.

Marton smiled, not knowing what had amused Craig but knowing he'd find it funny. Mostly he smiled because Craig was once again being patiently indulgent of one of his philosophical moods, tramping out to the middle of nowhere without even the promise of finding something interesting at the other end. For all the obvious things that made Craig attractive - his irrepressible smile, vibrant blue eyes and finely-toned body - what always appealed to Marton more was his kindness and generous spirit, the ease with which he opened himself to life and the needs of those he cared for.

He wrapped an arm around Craig's shoulders and pulled him closer, felt his own body relax as Craig answered the embrace, his hand coming around to rest on Marton's hip.

"It's a lost place," he finally answered, "forgotten. It feels sad here."

"Are you sad?" Craig didn't look at Marton, tried to pick up clues from the feel of his body, the sound of his voice.

"No," Marton whispered, leaning over to briefly rest his cheek against Craig's hair. "No, I'm not sad. It just seemed important all of a sudden to remember what this felt like, to be alone and neglected."

Craig looked at him then, all pensive and sincere. There was something going on behind those hazel eyes, and this serious mood threatened to darken into something more somber if he didn't snap out of it soon. So Craig bumped his hip and gave him a light dope slap.

"No more thinky thoughts right now," he ordered, giving him another nudge. "Let's see if that water tower is empty. I fancy a little Billie and Bobbie Jo action."

Marton had no idea what Craig was talking about but heard the concern behind the lightness of his voice. He smiled, one that finally reached his eyes, and let himself be led across the tracks.


End file.
